Extinction: Not all bad
by JaxShamille
Summary: One-shot. This is set in RE: Extinction and i have replaced Carlos with Jill. J-Mart. Jill/K-mart Smut. Implied Claire/Alice


**This will be a one shot, maybe a two shot but that is entirely dependent on the reviews it gets. **

**I don't own Resident Evil.**

* * *

The first thing Alice noticed when she woke up was a colorful braided string bracelet on her wrist that hadn't been there before she passed out. A small sound beside her had her turning her throbbing head to see a teenage girl with bright eyes and a baseball cap watching her closely.

"Hi." Alice said a little groggily.

"Hey." The teen was rather chipper.

"This Belong to you?" Alice gestured the bracelet.

"I gave it to you last night. For luck."

"Thank you. What's your name?"

"K-Mart... It's where they found me. Claire and the others... A few years back." K-mart smiled a little sadly.

"Do you have another name?" Alice asked with a smile.

"Never liked it. Everyone I knew was dead... so seemed like time for a change."

"What are you doing kid?" Jill asked walking up behind the blonde teenager.

"Nothing much. Watching Claire and Alice make eyes at each other. It's amusing." K-mart said turning and smiling at the brunette.

"Yeah it's been like three days and they still haven't made a move." Jill chuckled as she laid down on her belly beside K-mart.

"No kidding. The sexual tension is ridiculous. I don't even like sleeping in the hummer with Claire any more, all she does is talk about Alice." K-mart rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Alice is the same way. I think she thinks she is being subtle when she asks about Redfield but she fails miserably." Jill grinned and nudged the little blonde.

"We could try and get them together? I could bunk with you and Alice can have my spot in the Hummer." K-mart suggested sincerely.

"We could try but it's been years since I was in the romance game and have you ever even had a boyfriend?" Jill asked honestly.

"Nah. I was a bit young when all this started Jill, you know that." K-mart frowned.

"Yeah I know. Man I wish this mess had never happened to any of us." Jill sighed heavily.

Conversation between Jill and K-mart was usually very light and carefree but every so often reality would seep back in and they would inevitably have to acknowledge the fact that the world had gone to shit when Umbrella unintentionally leaked the T-Virus and the dead came back to life and started eating and infecting people all over the world.

"Yeah. But hey, we are making it." K-mart reached over and touched Jill's arm.

"I guess so. I just wish I felt like there was any point any more." Jill turned and looked the blonde in the eye.

"Find one? You could get with someone here, like Otto or Mikey and at least having something with one of them that you could be happy about." K-mart suggested mildly.

"I suppose. But I don't swing that way and that only leaves three options and two of them are currently avoiding each others gaze." Jill said looking back towards the two women sitting around a fire with most of the other convoy.

"Whose the third option?" K-mart asked frowning in thought.

"You. Everyone else is far too young and I wouldn't want to mess with Betty, LJ would kick my ass." Jill chuckled at the thought of her fellow Raccoon survivor.

"What ever, I am sure LJ is scared of you like most everyone else is." K-mart scoffed.

"Maybe, but that is beside the point." Jill said with a grin.

"You know... I wouldn't say no to you Jill." K-mart said suggestively.

"Claire would kill me." Jill said slowly as she looked seriously at the teenager beside her.

"Who says she has to know." K-mart didn't let Jill respond before she leaned over and kissed the brunette.

Jill was momentarily stunned and a small part of her wanted to pull away and explain that it wasn't going to happen. A bigger part of her wanted nothing more than to find some privacy with the teenage and she soon found it was the bigger part that won out.

Pulling away Jill got to her feet and pulled the blonde up beside her before leading the teenage towards the deserted hotel where Jill was planning on sleeping that night. K-mart didn't make a sound as she followed along holding Jill's hand in her own.

The two silently made it into the room Jill had claimed as hers and once inside Jill reached behind the blonde and locked the door before moving closer to the teenager and recapturing her lips. They kissed gently at first before K-mart took it upon herself and deepened the kiss sliding her tongue into the slightly open mouth against hers.

With a soft moan she couldn't hold back Jill slid her arms tightly around the teen and walked backwards slowly until she felt the back of her knees connect with the bed. Jill twisted her body enough to force them both to fall onto the bed on their sides, all without breaking the kiss. K-mart how ever needed air and so she pulled back a little and smiled before taking a deep breath and then moving to kiss Jill's slender throat.

Jill moaned again and found herself wanting to explore the younger girls body so she began to slide her hands around and then up the inside of the teenagers shirt, skimming her fingers across the smooth flat stomach. K-mart sighed softly in Jill's ear spurring the brunette on who then slid her hands higher until her fingers came in contact with K-marts bra.

Jill slid her hand around behind K-mart and undid the bra before pushing herself on top of the teenager, forcing the younger girl onto her back. Jill then reclaimed the teens lips with her own before moving her hand back to the girls front and this time pushing her way under the bra to cup a full soft breast.

This time it was K-mart that moaned and the sound sent a surge of heat between Jill's legs as she gently squeezed the breast in her hand before moving to lightly pinch and roll the hardening nipple. K-mart made another sound before she pushed Jill back and sat up.

Jill didn't have time to question the teen as K-mart pulled her first off and then threw her shirts off quickly followed by her bra. K-mart looked at Jill with lust filled eyes and a sultry smile before speaking.

"Jill you are taking too long."

"I want to take this slow with you." Jill said gently.

"Fast now, slow later." K-mart said as she grabbed both of Jill's wrists and brought the other woman's hands up to cup her breasts.

Jill groaned as the soft flesh filled her hands and she found her gaze dropping to admire the supple flesh in her hands. With a little pressure she pushed the teen back down and then moved her left hand away from the breast to quickly replace it with her mouth. K-mart moaned softly and arched her back when Jill sucked her nipple into her mouth.

Jill paid a few moments attention to the nipple, gently biting it and then soothing it with her tongue before she moved to do the say to the other. After an equal amount of time Jill moved and began kissing a trail down the flat stomach only stopping when her lips came in contact with the waist of the girls skirt.

Looking up Jill could see the deep lust and anticipation on the teenagers face and she stifled a groan at how sexy she found the younger woman. With skilled fingers Jill soon had the skirt unbuttoned and when K-mart lifted her hips slightly she pulled it and the girls panties down and off of her, dropping the clothes on the floor by the bed.

Jill sat there for a moment, kneeling between the teens legs just looking down and drinking in the sight of the teenagers flushed body. K-mart shifted and Jill looked up to see the teen silently urging her to continue. Without hesitating Jill returned her lips to exactly the spot they had been stopped at and this time more slowly began her descent.

After what felt like an agonizingly long time to K-mart, Jill's lips brushed down and over the springy hairs covering the teens Mons and a tongue dipped between moist folds to finally taste the teens nectar. With a moan that was muffled by the teens sex she began to almost ravenously lick and suck at the girls lips, reveling in the sounds of the teenagers pleasurable moans.

Jill avoided any contact with the teenagers hard little nub for a long time focusing only on the area around it before she became faintly aware of the teen pleading with her. Smiling to herself Jill finally took the clit between her lips and flicked it with her tongue before gently taking it in her teeth and tugging on it gently.

K-mart let out a lusty cry as Jill did this and dropped her hands to the brunettes head, fisting the woman's hair as she begged for more. Jill obliged by sucking the clit into her mouth and circling the girls opening with a finger that had finally made its away between the teenagers legs. Ever so slowly Jill pushed a single finger into the tight opening, only stopping when she felt resistance.

"Do it." K-mart begged before Jill could even raise her head.

Jill didn't need telling twice and she abruptly pushed forward, breaking past the resistance before stilling her hand and letting the girl adjust. Jill continued her oral assault on the teen and it didn't take long before the teenager started thrusting her hips indicating Jill could continue to withdraw her finger before pushing it back in.

Jill could feel the walls of muscle and tissue tightening around her finger and she gently slid a second digit into the opening before curling her fingers forwards and pushing into the teens g-spot. K-mart jerked her hips and came somewhat unexpectedly, gushing hotly over Jill's hand and chin.

Jill looked up at the teenager as she still her fingers and let the teenager recover slightly before pulling her hand from between her legs. Jill moved up the teens naked body and was about to such the evidence of K-marts climax from her fingers when the teen grabbed her wrist and pulled the hand down to her own mouth before sucking on the wet digits.

Jill watched, highly aroused by the display, until K-mart was done and released her hand before leaning down and kissing the teen tenderly. K-mart snuggled into the older woman when Jill laid down beside her and wrapped an arm around her. The teenager broke the tender kiss after a couple of minutes and, still breathing heavily, spoke.

"God Jill, that was amazing."

"Indeed it was, love." Jill said smiling warmly at her lover.


End file.
